


If you stay quiet, no one will know

by knightcommanderalenko



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The almost saintly Lone Wanderer has a dirty little secret; she loves public sex, and Butch isn't about to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you stay quiet, no one will know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kalenkos for the sentence prompt :3 you're one of my worst influences, and I wouldn't have it any other way

“If you stay quiet, no one will know,” Atalanta said, running a pointed finger down Butch’s scruffy leather jacket. The smile she gave him was devious in nature, and went against everything everyone said about her.

However, as much as he didn’t want to, Butch disagreed. Anyone who walked down this hallway would get an eyeful of the hallowed ‘Lone Wanderer’ going down on some greaser from the vault.

“Baby, you’d enjoy it more if we rented a room,” he replied. He definitely would; as proud of his body as he was, he still didn’t want any random member of the Rivet City security force seeing it. He also didn’t want to put Atalanta in the position where she’d have to explain that she wasn’t exactly as saintly as everyone thought she was.

“What’s that, DeLoria?” she asked, glancing up at him from under dark lashes. “You scared someone would see your ‘tunnel snake’?”

Butch could see her challenge. They’d grown up together, so of course she knew that his pride was one of his greatest downfalls. Naturally being the caring _friend_ that she was, Atalanta never failed to utilise it in any way possible.

“You think anyone scared of being caught fucking in a hallway would look like this?” he replied, indicating down to the now-obvious bulge in his trousers. While it was true that he’d been concerned about the idea when she first mentioned it, the sight of Atalanta, the almost sanctified ‘Lone Wanderer,’ kneeling on the ground right in front of his crotch sent all sorts of nice images to his brain.

Butch swore when Atalanta inched her hands up his thighs. She moved so slowly, and had they been in a more private place, Butch probably would have complained bitterly. However, as they didn’t have much time, nor could he make much noise, he simply waited it out.

Atalanta took her time getting to the waistband of his trousers. To Butch, her taking her time was probably all the teasing she could do in such a public place, as being caught really wasn’t on either of their to-do lists. The threat of being discovered was new, though, and Butch had to admit that he liked it more than he probably should.

Butch’s hands shot to the wall behind him when Atalanta unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers off his hips. She’d managed to take his underwear down at the same time, and when her hands went straight to his cock, Butch found that he didn’t mind at all.

She didn’t take him straight into her mouth straight away, but instead traced the head and visible veins with feather-light fingers.

Impatiently, Butch swatted her hand away and took a hold of himself. He knew how much his girl liked a little show, and he intended to put one on for her. Even though he really shouldn’t have, from past experience he knew that when he would eventually come, he would do so hard.

“Butch,” Atalanta whispered, her eyes trained on his hand and cock.

He grunted in response, not trusting himself to attempt to say actual words. His own highly-practised hand on himself was one thing, and fuck did it feel good, but he knew it was nothing compared to the heat of her pretty little mouth.

With closed eyes, he felt her remove his hand and replace it with one of her own. It was more slender than his, but was not shorter in length, so it wrapped as perfectly around him as his own had done before.

“My turn.”

As hard as he was, Butch was still not prepared for the feeling of her lips around his cock. He spat out a curse as she took him further in, all previous thoughts about needing to be quiet completely and utterly forgotten.

Both hands shot to her head. Butch entwined his fingers in his lover’s light hair, and used the slight leverage it gave him to move Atalanta’s head however he wanted. If the way her nails dug into the flesh of his thighs and the contented way she moaned around him were any indication, Butch knew that she didn’t mind.

One of his lover’s hands let go of his leg and went to the space at the bottom of his cock where she couldn’t reach. The added sensation near the base of his cock caused Butch to moan again, and caused his head to fall back against the metal wall with a thud.   

“’Lanta,” he hissed, burying his hand further into her hair. “You’re so good, baby.”

This wasn’t the first time she’d gone down on him, and he prayed that it wouldn’t be the last. However, the way her pretty little mouth and tongue danced over his tip indicated that she’d done this before, and to someone that wasn’t him. Butch tried to push the thought of her doing this to some unknown man away, as it was making him more annoyed than he would ever admit.

Butch was wrenched out of his thoughts when Atalanta let him go with a pop. He looked down at her, his dark eyes blown wide with desire.

“Why’d you do that?” He asked, confused and quite annoyed.

Atalanta looked up at him, still slowly running her fingers over his length. “Because you were almost there, and I want to draw it out a little more.”

Butch snorted. “We’re lucky no one’s seen us yet,” he replied. “You don’t need to draw it out any more.”

The way his sentence hitched off at the end was testament to how close he really was. A few more seconds of her lips around his cock… If she really was as saintly as the whole of the Capital Wasteland thought she was, she wouldn’t have tortured him like she was.

“’Lanta, please,” he pleaded quietly. He didn’t want anyone to overhear them; both because she was blowing him in a public hallway, and because he didn’t want anyone to think that the leader of the Tunnel Snakes had to beg his girl to let him finish.

She gazed up at him, almost if she were silently considering something. “Only for you, DeLoria,” she replied, with a smirk before taking him into her mouth once more.

Butch’s head returned to its previous spot on the wall. Atalanta was too good at this, and knew how to press every single one of his buttons. Her ability to pleasure him was almost unholy, and was far from what he thought the expectations the other Wastelanders held for her. The pleasure she gave him was their little secret, and hell, it was a secret he was more than willing to keep.  

However, there was one problem with their current situation; he wouldn’t have a chance to return the favour. Butch knew the sounds she made under his talented fingers and tongue, and just the thought of getting a little of the sweetest revenge was enough to push him over the edge.

His hips rolled towards her of their own accord as Butch came with a deep groan. He didn’t care if anyone heard them, nor if anyone happened to see. Everything in his little world revolved around that moment, and the way she let him go with a small pop.

It took a moment for Butch to recover, but when he did, he looked down to see Atalanta gazing back at him with a self-satisfied smile. “You alright, there?” She asked, using the nearby wall to push herself up. “You look a little dazed.”

Butch smiled contently, more to himself than to her. “I feel a little dazed, baby.”

“Good,” Atalanta replied with a chuckle and helped him with his trousers. “Also, you flattened your hair.”

Butch’s hands shot straight from his belt buckle to the top of his head. “Shit,” he replied, “I really did.”

“You should fix it quickly, because we’re going to have company.”

In his post-orgasm state, Butch didn’t hear the sound of people in the nearby stairwell. He thanked God that Atalanta was paying attention, otherwise they’d have quite a large amount of explaining to do.

A few seconds later, one of Rivet City’s security officers came around the corner, her weathered face like a thunderstorm. “We’ve had reports of strange noises coming from this part of the ship,” the officer said, peering into their eyes. “Did you two hear anything?”

Atalanta shot Butch a look that screamed mischief, and an inner heat that Butch knew he was going to have to deal with later. “No, we didn’t,” she replied innocently. “Maybe it was somewhere else?”

“I could have sworn-” The officer shook her head, confused. “Never mind, it must have been on another level.”

Atalanta nodded. “Must have been.”

“Ah well, you too be safe now,” the officer replied as she turned back the way she came. “And if you do hear anything, let me or another security officer know.”

Butch turned to Atalanta, one eyebrow raised. “Lying to an officer of the law?” he asked, incredulous. “I’ve been a bad influence on you.”

“Shut up,” Atalanta replied with a snort. “You can be something else to me once we find a bed.”

Her comment caused Butch to smile, and he wrapped a leather-clad arm around her waist. “Baby, you know I can do that.”


End file.
